ReginaEvil Queen
by Lilas33
Summary: Cette fictions regroupera les répliques de Regina et de l' Evil Queen. ( Il n'y a pas tout, ce sont juste mes préférés ).
1. Chapter 1

_**Vous avez prononcé vos vœux. Maintenant, je fais le mien. Bientôt, tout ce que vous aimez, tout ce que vous aimez tous, vous sera pris pour toujours. Et de votre souffrance, naitra ma victoire. Je vais détruire votre bonheur, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. (1x01)**_

 _ **Depuis quand je me soucie du bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre que le mien ? (1x02)**_

 _ **Depuis quand les pommes sont-elles une menace ? (1x02)**_

 _ **Ne me sous-estimez pas, Mlle Swan. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. (1x02)**_

 _ **N'avoir personne, c'est la pire des malédictions imaginables. (1x03)**_

 _ **J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait deux sortes de gens. Les loups et les moutons. Ceux qui tuent et ceux qui se font tuer. (1x07)**_

 _ **Un baiser d'amour vrai peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction. (1x12)**_

 _ **C'est une femme qui a eu le cœur brisé, et cela peut vous faire faire des choses innommables. (1x16)**_

 _ **L'amour, le véritable amour est magique et pas n'importe quelle magie, mais la plus puissante de toutes les magies. (1x18)**_

 _ **Parce que tant que vous serez en vie, Henry ne sera jamais à moi. (1x22)**_

 _ **Peu importe ce que tu penses, peu importe ce qu'on te dit, je t'aime. (1x22)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mes victimes n'étaient pas censées se réveiller. (2x07)**_

 _ **S'il y a une chose que je sais à propos de tes grands-parents, c'est qu'ils se retrouvent toujours. (2x08)**_

 _ **Je sais que je suis jugée pour mon passé. Un passé où j'ai causé de la douleur. Un passé où j'ai infligé le malheur. Un passé où j'ai même donné la mort. Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai fait, je veux que vous sachiez ce que je ressens. Le regret. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir causer plus de douleur, d'infliger plus de malheur et de causer plus de morts. Et par-dessus tout, avec chaque once de mon être, je regrette de ne pas avoir été capable de tuer Blanche-Neige. (2x10)**_

 _ **A quoi bon une nouvelle vie si vous n'avez personne avec qui la partager ? (2x17)**_

 _ **Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les gens peuvent juste disparaître. (2x18)**_

 _ **Excellent. Je suis presque aussi majestueuse qu'une pomme de terre. (2x20)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et quoi ? Tu vas la rallier à ta cause avec tes bisous arc-en-ciel et des stickers licorne ? (3x01)_**

 ** _Tu as peut-être été une princesse, mais tu ne seras jamais une reine. (3x02)_**

 ** _Tu dois être en vie. Tu dois être réveillée afin que tu puisses passer toutes tes journées en sachant que je t'ai pris tout ce qui devait être à toi. (3x02)_**

 ** _Ma fin heureuse serait la tête de Blanche sur un plateau. (3x03)_**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un autre sort de sommeil. (3x05)_**

 ** _Tu veux lui envoyer un message, parce que je n'ai pas vu de bureau de poste au pays imaginaire. (3x05)_**

 ** _J'ai jeté une malédiction qui a dévasté toute une population. J'ai torturé et assassiné. J'ai fait des choses terribles. Je devrais déborder de regrets, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Car grâce à tout ça, j'ai eu mon fils. (3x09)_**

 ** _J'ai lancé une malédiction pour me venger et je suis une méchante. Tu as entendu M. Gold, les méchants ne peuvent pas avoir de fin heureuse. (3x11)_**

 ** _Je ne fuis pas les monstres. C'est eux qui me fuient. (3x12)_**

 ** _Pourquoi c'est elle qui est enceinte et que c'est moi qui suis malade ? (3x12)_**

 ** _Je jette des malédictions pour faire souffrir les autres, pas moi-même. (3x13)_**

 ** _Je ne m'inquièterai pas même si la guilde des sucettes la protégeait, je peux abaisser ce bouclier seule. (3x13)_**

 ** _C'est un liquide qui peut provoquer le courage, donner de la force, ou même agir comme une sorte de philtre d'amour. C'est ce qu'on appelle whisky. (3x15)_**

 ** _Je pense que je m'en souviendrai si ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un épouvantail. (3x16)_**

 ** _Notre mère m'a appris une chose : n'emmène jamais ton cœur à un combat de sorcière. Quelque chose que tu aurais su si elle ne t'avait pas abandonné. (3x16)_**

 ** _Il est enclin à la violence, impulsif et a un crochet à une main. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de 12 ans n'aimerait pas ? (3x17)_**

 ** _Tu serais surprise du nombre de sorts nécessitant des morceaux de bébés. (3x17)_**

 ** _Tu es comme ta mère. Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences. (3x22)_**


End file.
